bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zachattack31/Guys seriously - you need to stop with the LQ pics
I wish I did not have to do this but since multiple users have been doing it, I feel I have no choice. For the past 2 to 3 weeks, many of you have been putting up pictures for the upcoming episodes. Now, that's fine - nothing wrong with that. It shows you are contributing and helping out the Wikia. But when is not okay is where you are getting the pictures from. We have a Picture Policy here that bascially has two very important things: 1. Not putting up or using LQ pictures 2. Not using pictures with watermarks or identification labels. These pictures that people have been getting either have a mark that says DubHappy.com and two others with marks I can't remember but I know what they look like. We cannot use these because it could present a problem to the Wikia. Also, because usually the first videos are of Low Quality (LQ) and the High Quality (HQ) videos come out later, we prefer to wait for those to come out. Now, some of you have been doing this and I have been easy and giving warnings. But nobody is taking heed of the warnings and it is getting to be too much of a burden. So, if anybody puts up a picture that is either of these two above things or both, the first time will be a warning and the 2nd time will be a 3 day block. Thank you.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:50, October 23, 2011 (UTC) And now a broadcast from Bendo Yo Zach, sorry to cut in, but there's something else I have been noticing. Queenie already went through this, but people are STILL putting ridiculous trivia in the Trivia section. Examples of this are: *"Its unknown it if will appear in the anime" (WAY too many pages with this) *"IT LOOKS LIKE DUMB CHICKEN" (found this on the Betakor trivia not to long ago) *"It is proven that Preyas is larger than Amazon." (True, but seriously?) Anyways, that's getting really annoying to, so Users who are doing that, please stop. 'ight, now back to Zach. There is no rules for pain. 22:00, October 23, 2011 (UTC) The Daily 99 Sorry Bendo and Zach, Also, about the trivia, do not put your opinion in a way that makes it sound like it is yours. Example: *I don't think that Mira will go back to Vestal in this season. WRONG! *It is unknown if Mira will go back to Vestal in Mechantium Surge Arc 2. RIGHT! I'm living for my dying wish. 22:53, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Or, just using the pronouns, "I, you, we" is a really bad sign. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 22:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, for similarities to other characters, if there are multiple similarities, say "Name is similar to character from ''series in several ways." Then, in a secondary bullet, list each of the different similarities. *Bullet ** Secondary bullet (for those who don't know). --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:57, October 23, 2011 (UTC) You guys can make your own sections. =P Also, WE ARE TALKING ABOUT EPISODE PICTURES!!! NOT THE PICTURES OF THE TOYS!!! I'm living for my dying wish. 01:26, October 25, 2011 (UTC) AOH's Blog Bomb Ok party peeps, just in case you have a TL;DR complex (Too long; didn't read), this is what just happened. Zach got on the peeps about LQ (Low Quality) pictures, Bendo popped in talking about useless trivia, and then Queenie, A2, and 99 started talking about (from my understanding) what counts as proper trivia ... and apparently coding? ANYWHO, this has been the AOH Blog Bomb. Enjoy. The Demonis Generation 01:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) The Daily 99 Ok. Any admin who wants to put something, put your own section. See what AOH did? Next person to not do that gets smacked with a 30 pound salmon. Ok. From now on, any LQ image will be deleted, whether it's on somebody's page or not. I'm living for my dying wish. 02:40, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts